Housemates
by HeedragonGillian
Summary: Jade's childhood friend Ryder moves into her house thanks to her lovely mom. As if stiring up trouble at home wasn't enough, Ryder causes lots of fun drama for Jade at school being the HOT new transfer student :] As of now you should know my summarys suck so please don't let this lame one stop you from reading lol
1. Chapter 1

"Alright, Your homework assignments for next class are to bring food and snacks" Sikowitz said before waving his hands and yelling "Dismissed! Get out!"

I picked up my bag and joined Beck as he made his way over to our wacky teacher's podium.

"Sikowitz"

"Yes?" He answered.

"Why do we have to bring food and snacks?" Beck asked.

"Because I need to stock my fridge, Oh! That reminds me, I must go as I've left my refridgerator running!" He yelled before ducking out the window. Beck turned to me and I just shrugged.

We walked out to the hallway and I went over to put some stuff away in my locker.

"Hey, you staying over tonight?" Beck asked standing to my right.

"I don't think so, I have to cram for my theatre tech exam" I said shutting my locker and leaning against it next to beck who nodded in response.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home" He said draping his arm over my shoulders, I replied with an "okay" and walked out with him to the parking lot. After 15 minutes of driving Beck had finally stopped in front of my house.

"I'll text you later babe" I said unbuckling my seatbelt and leaning over to give Beck a quick kiss before popping out the car and walking to my house. As I searched for my keys I heard Becks car drive off.

"Jade!" The door swung open.

"Jesus mom, What the hell" I exhaled after she nearly scared me to death.

"Jade, don't say hell" She said giving me a look.

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you're home early" She laughed nervously.

"Yeah"

"You're not staying at Beck's tonight? You know you have my permission" She smiled.

"No, I have to study for a test. Can you move so I can go in" I glared, Why was she asking me all these stupid questions.

"Umm, Sure But I bet it's much nicer to study at Beck's"

"Mother, Why do you want me to go to Beck's so bad and Why won't you let me in?" I asked to which she burst out in awkward laughter.

"I don't! I just thought Teens now in days like to spend time with their boyfriends that's all but studying is good" She smiled.

"Mhmm" I narrowed my eye's before pushing the door open and walking in. Something was up.

"You hungry? I can make you something to eat while you study in the living room"

"No thanks, I'm going to my room" I said jogging up the stairs, I walked down the hallway towards my room. I swung the door open and shut it closed as I began to peel off my clothing to change into something more comfortable, T-shirt & sweats, I stretched before finally plopping onto my bed and taking out my notes.

888888888888 45 mins later88888888888888

45 minutes into my study session my stomach interrupted me, I hadn't eaten since lunch, I sighed rolling off the bed and walking out into the hallway towards the stairs. I quickly jogged down them and made my way over to the kitchen.

Ugh I was starving! But I couldn't stuff my face if Damon or my mom were around.

"Damon! Mom!" I yelled but got no response "Hello? Anyone home?" I yelled but once again got nothing. I smiled and made my way over to the fridge where I took out all the junk needed to prepare a sandwich along with a container of fruit salad and a bag of cookies I found hidden in one of the cabinets. After I finished making my sandwich I began to dig in.

I opened up the container of fruit salad and helped my self to some as I ate a cookie. It all tasted so good that before I knew it, the cookies were gone and half my sandwich was missing. I rubbed my now bloated full belly before putting away the remains of the fruit salad and leaning onto the counter.

"Wow, You sure can put it away"

I stood up straight, Turning my head towards the kitchen entrance.

"What are YOU doing here?" I asked folding my arms across my chest.

"Watching you stuff your face" Ryder smirked, Leaning on the door frame.

"Fuck you!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"Aren't you supposed to be, I don't know, In another state!" I glared, Clearly having no affect on him.

"New York just wasn't my style so I came back, Instead of standing there glaring at me aren't you gonna give me a hug?" He said outstretching his arms.

"No"

"You haven't changed a bit Jade, Well except for your chest" He chuckled walking over to me.

"Don't look at my chest you perv" I said shoving him as hard as I could.

"Ouch!" Ryder rubbed his chest.

"Get the hell out of my house before I call the cops!" I demanded hoping he'd leave.

"Don't you mean our house?" I frowned.

"No, what the hell are you talking about?"

"This is my house now too Jadey"

"It's Jade" I clarified narrowing my eye's at Ryder.

"Since my family's still In NYC your mom so kindly offered to have me crash here" He smirked.

"Nice try, But our guest room is being renovated and my Father would never allow it!" I smiled Placing my hands on my hips.

"Well then, I guess it's a good thing your father's never here" He said leaning down closer to my face. "Oh, and who said anything about staying in the guest room"

Just then I heard the front door slam.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"What?"

"Come into the kitchen!"

"Alright, I'm coming what's all the yelling about?" She said walking in, Immediately regretting it once she saw who I was with.

"Mother, Tell me he is not staying here!" I said gesturing to Ryder.

"Well, You see … I was going to tell you"

"Oh my god! Is that why you wanted me to stay at Becks?"

"Well I -"

"Beck? Who's Beck?" Ryder asked.

"My boyfriend" I said rolling my eye's

"Boyfriend?" He asked.

"He is NOT staying here!"

"Jade, He needs a place to stay while he goes to school here"

"School? What school?" I asked hoping, fuck that I was praying it wasn't Hollywood Arts.

"He's going to be attending Hollywood Art's with you as of next week" She gave a hopeful smile.

"Look's like we're going to be spending a lot of time together Jadey" Ryder draped his arm over my shoulder.

"Like hell we are!" I said smacking his arm away.

"Jade, don't say hell! Why can't you guys just get along like when you were kids?"

"I'm really trying here Mrs. West" Ryder fake sighed.

"Oh shut up! Goodluck sleeping on the couch dingus!" I said shoving him away from me.

"The couch?"

"Yeah, where else would you stay?"

"He's actually staying in Jaydens old room, Wow is it hot in here or is it just me?" My mother mumbled.

"what! He's not staying in Jaydens room!" I replied

"He's away at college Jade, He's not coming back for a while" Great! just great!

"Are you serious? Not only is he living here and going to the same school as me but I have to see THAT face every time I walk out of my room!" Ryder shook his head pretending to be offended.

"Ugh, I need a glass of wine" My mother said rubbing her temples.

"Are you kidding me? I need a glass of wine!" I yelled storming out of the kitchen.

"Jadelyn!"

888888888888888888888888

Okay so this is my second Jyder story

Let me know what you think and if you think I should go forward and continue this story or just stop! lol

Please review!

-HeedragonGillian


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thanks to those who reviewed, I'm glad you liked the first chapter :] Hopefully you like this one as well!

888888888888888888888888888

"Damon! Get your butt down here, Your breakfast is getting cold!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs. I rolled my eyes as I slid on my leather Jacket before walking over to my door and swinging it open. Ugh. That ass had already defaced Jayden's bedroom door.

I walked over to the bathroom to brush my teeth, When I opened the door I found Ryder, towel around his waist, applying cologne.

"Good morning Jade, Would you like me to teach you how to knock? Or are you here to help me get dressed because I'm totally okay with that" He smiled.

"I'd rather slam my head on a car door" I replied glaring at him.

"Well then learn how to knock"

"I'll do as I please, Now move I have to brush my teeth" I said shoving him aside and getting my toothbrush.

"Someone's moody, Beck not satisfying your needs?" Ryder chuckled looking at me through the mirror.

"Like you know anything about satisfying a girls needs" I said as I brushed my teeth.

"You want me to show you?" He smirked grabbing his towel as I wiped my mouth after rinsing it.

"No thanks, I don't feel like laughing" I said putting my toothbrush away and turning to face him. "Your hair's dripping" I pointed at his head.

"Thanks for noticing" He smiled before removing the towel around his waist and using it to dry his hair.

I fought the urge to close my eyes but it was not necessary because he was wearing black boxer briefs underneath.

"What, Disappointed?"

"Actually, Yeah. I thought it'd look bigger" I frowned.

"Whatever babe" He chuckled.

"Are you two done flirting now? I have to take a piss!" Ryder and I both turned around, Damon was standing in the hallway with an annoyed look on his face.

"Ew, I was not flirting him" I told Damon before walking out of the bathroom and jogging down the stairs.

"Morning!" My mother smiled.

"Yeah" I replied walking over and hopping onto the counter.

"Jade, I don't need your butt on my counters!"

"If anything you're lucky to have my butt on your counters" I smirked.

"Very cute, Are you driving to school today?" She taking a sip from her mug.

"No, Beck's picking me up"

"Maybe you guys can give Ryder a ride?"

"You're not fooling anyone you know" I said pointing at her mug trying to change the subject.

"What? It's coffee" She said sipping some more and looking away.

"You don't drink coffee" I whispered Making her glare.

"You're giving Ryder a ride!" She said as the door bell rang.

"He can walk" I said sliding off the counter and walking over to open the door.

"Morning Babe" Beck Grinned Holding up a coffee carrier.

"Morning" I said kissing him and letting him in.

"Good morning Beck, Would you like some breakfast?" My mother walked out with her mug.

"No thanks Mrs. West, I brought you some coffee though" He said holding up a coffee.

"Yeah mom, Maybe now you can see what REAL coffee looks like" I smirked as Beck handed her the cup.

"Oh shut up and go to school already!" She said rolling her eyes.

"Now I know where you get it from" Beck chuckled handing me my coffee.

"Let's go!" I said taking a sip of the JetBrew coffee and slipping my hand into Beck's and walking out.

"Have a good day at school!" My mother waved shutting the door as we drove off.

8888888888888 School Hallway 888888888888888

"Hi!" Cat smiled popping up between Beck and I.

"Hey Cat" I replied turning towards her.

"Have you seen Robbie?"

"No, But he's probably in the tech lab"

"kayKay!"

"Hey guys, any of you know what's going on with all the girls in this school?" Andre asked as he walked up.

"They're Stupid" I smirked.

"What do you mean?" Beck asked.

"They're drooling over the hot new guy, Too bad he's going to be my boyfriend" Trina Vega enlightened us as she walked by applying lip gloss to the hole she called a mouth.

"Oohh, Can we go see?" Cat squealed!

"Sure" Beck and A ndre said.

"Fine" I groaned as Beck dragged me out to the front of the school.

"Oh my god Jade look!"

"What?"

"That new guy drives the same car as you" Cat giggled pointing towards the parking lot.

I looked up and sure enough there was Ryder leaning on My car talking to Trina Vega. Ugh.

"Oh yeah babe, Same car" Beck laughed.

"I have to waz" I said and walked back into the school, Once I was In the girls bathroom I took out my phone and called my mom.

"Well you certainly called sooner than I thought" I heard her giggle.

"Why does he have MY car?"

"Because someone wouldn't give him a ride"

"Then why didn't you just let him use your car" I groaned.

"Are you kidding me? Why would I let a teenager drive MY car!"

"Why the hell would you let a teenager drive MY car!" She laughed.

"Jade, Don't say hell! What are you talking about You are a teenager"

"Ugh!"

"You sound upset honey are you okay?" I seriously felt like throwing my phone.

"Oh Shut up!" I said hanging up and shoving my phone in my pocket. I exhaled slowly before walking out into the hallway. Just as I stepped out Ryder walked by.

"Thanks for the ride" He smirked jiggling the car keys in my face.

"Jade!" Cat interrupted before I could say anything.

Ryder chuckled and walked away as I glared at him.

"Jade!"

"What!" I accidently yelled.

"Oh, … Um nothing" Cat whispered.

I sighed "Sorry Cat, I didn't mean to yell at you, what's up?"

"Kay, well you missed Trina getting rejected by that new guy"

"I did? Oh well, I'm sure she'll try again" I laughed.

"Girl's I look forward to looking at your food in my class, which by the way starts in 5 minutes!" Sikowitz said walking out of the girls bathroom.

"Did he just- But I thought it was for-"

"Yeah I know, Let's just go to class. The guy's should already be there" I said just as confused as Cat.

"KayKay" She answered shaking her head.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Okay second chapter is up!

I hope you guys liked it

Please Review & let me know what you think!

-HeedragonGillian.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I took FOREVER to update but I keep reading and rewriting stuff and it drives me nuts! I lost the person who read the chapters before I posted them so now I have no one to tell me if it's good or if I need to change stuff, So updating will probably take longer than One of a Kind. It's lame I know, Sorry!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Alright kiddos! Thanks to those who did the homework assignment. My refrigerator appreciates it, And to those who didn't, You are dead to me" Sikowitz said taking a sip out of his coconut.

*Bell rings*

"Dismissed! Get out!" He said gesturing for us to leave.

"Hey, Are you still studying or can I come over?" Beck asked sliding my bag onto his shoulder.

"I'm still studying but you can come over if you want" I said slipping my hand into his as we walked out into the hall.

"Okay, Let's go" He smiled squeezing my hand.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I jammed my keys into the keyhole and unlocked the door.

"Mom?" I yelled out but got nothing.

"Jade" I turned towards Beck who was holding up a note.

"What does it say?" I asked as he read it.

"She won't be home til Wensday, She's chaperoning one of Damon's fieldtrips"

"What the hell am I supposed to do about food?" I asked with an annoyed look on my face. Beck tore something off the note and handed it to me. "How do you feel about spending the night?" I asked taking the shiny credit card into my hands.

"I'd love to" Beck smirked draping an arm over my shoulder and kissing my temple.

"Alright then, let's go upstairs and we'll order pizza later"

"Sounds good" Beck answered as we walked up the stairs. Loud rock music could be heard as we walked by Jayden's room. Great Ryder was home. "Babe, I thought Jay had gone off to college?" Beck asked looking at his door.

"He did" I said as he gave me a confused look "I'll explain later" He nodded as I opened my bedroom door and threw my bag onto the bed.

"I'm so tired" I sighed before throwing my self on the bed.

"Did you stay up late studying last night?" Beck asked taking a seat beside me.

"Is 3 am late?" I asked and Beck nodded. "Then yes"

"How about we put off studying for today, You still got a few days before the test"

"I don't know …"

"Come on, Let's take a nap, I know you need one" He smirked laying down on top of me.

"Oh my God! Beck get off!"

"Nope, It's too comfortable"

"Get off, I can't breathe with your heavy ass on me" I coughed.

"It's all muscle babe" He laughed.

"Shut up and get off!" I said before Beck finally rolled off.

"Seriously though, let's just chill today"

"Fine" I sighed sitting up next to Beck.

"By the way, did you hear Trina Vega's sister is coming to HA"

"She has a sister?" Oh god, there's two of them.

"Yeah, apparently she sang at the showcase on Saturday, Andre said she was REALLY good"

"I doubt it, I mean she is related to Trina after all" I laughed.

"True, I guess we'll find out tomorrow"

"Let's just take a nap, I'm tired" Beck nodded and pulled me on top of him. I yawned and before I knew it I had dozed off.

888888888888888888888888888888888

"Omg, your abs feel amazing"

"You wanna know what else feels amazing?"

"Yeah"

My eye's shot open, I know that was not a dream. I slowly sat up trying not wake Beck and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Mmm, that does feel amazing"

Oh no! I know he does not have some skank in my house. I walked over and swung open the door. Ryder was shirtless in bed with some blonde girl.

"What the hell!" The girl yelled trying to cover her exposed chest.

"Jade, you're home" Ryder smiled.

"Do you mind? We're kinda in the middle of something" The girl said and I nearly lost it.

"No! Are you fucking kidding me? Get out!"

"Is she your girlfriend or something?" She asked turning towards Ryder.

"Something like that" He laughed.

"Get the hell out!" I said picking up her shit and throwing it at her.

"I'll call you later" Ryder kissed her before she walked out.

"What's up?" He asked.

"What's up? Are you serious right now? You can not bring skanks into my brother's bed!" I yelled annoyed.

"Ouch skanks? You might want to chill Jade, Otherwise people might think you're jealous" He chuckled.

"Me? Jealous? Please, What would I be jealous of?"

"That you weren't the one in bed with me"

"I don't even wanna breathe the same air as you!"

"And yet you're in here with me" He smirked.

"Jade?"

"I'm in Jayden's room!"

"whoa hey there! Why's the new kid shirtless in Jay's room?"

"You must be Beck, I'm Ryder Jade's Ex-Boyfriend" Ryder said extending his arm out to Beck.

"Jade's what?" Beck turned to look at me.

"He's lying" I said rolling my eyes.

"You're not staying over are you? Because apparently we're not allowed to have people stay over, You're more then welcome to stay for Pizza though" Ryder smiled turning towards me.

"Oh, ok. So why are you here again?" Beck asked.

"Jade can't be away from me to long so I moved here"

"What?"

"Okay! let's go order the Pizza, Don't wanna risk his stupidity rubbing off on you" I said pulling Beck out of the room before flipping Ryder off.

88888888888 20 mins later 88888888888888888888

They had pretty much eaten all the pizza and I was getting ready tired.

"Well Beck, it was nice meeting you but it's getting kind of late don't you think?" Ryder smirked leaning back onto the couch.

"Oh, Yeah" He said looking at me.

"Stay as long as you want babe" I smiled looking over at Ryder.

"But I thought you couldn't have people over" He turned to look at Ryder.

"Beck, You seriously think my mom would care if you stayed? She let's me stay at your place all the time"

"I guess you're right, Well in that case I'ma go take a waz" He chuckled before getting up and disappearing into the hall.

"Well played West, Well played" Ryder smirked before getting up and disappearing up the stairs.

I smiled At least I wasn't sleeping alone tonight.

"Babe?" I turned around just as Beck was taking a seat next to me.

"Are you gonna explain everything to me now?" He asked.

"Yeah" I nodded "Ryder and I grew up together because our moms were really good friends he moved to New York in the beginning of 7th grade and now he's back"

"So why's he here?"

"His parents live in New York and my mom offered to let him stay here" I sighed leaning back onto Beck as he draped an arm over my shoulder.

"So what you're saying is, This Ryder guy is going to be living with you and sleeping across the hall from you?" He said lifting an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately" I sighed "Let's go upstairs, I'm tired"

"Okay, quick question though"

"What?"

"Does he always walk around shirtless?" Beck asked.

"I hope so" Beck glared "Kidding! Honestly I couldn't care less if he was walking around with a leaf on, Can we go to bed now?" I whined.

"Sure" He smiled leaning down to kiss me before taking my wrist and walking upstairs.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I hope it didn't suck to much!

Please read & review It helps writing the next chapter easier :]

-HeedragonGillian.


	4. Chapter 4

"… When I make it SHINE!"

"I don't like her" I said slamming the laptop closed.

"Why not? She's really good" Cat asked sliding her laptop back into her backpack.

"I just don't"

"You didn't like me in the beginning and look at us now, Come on let's just give her a chance" Cat asked.

"Ugh, Fine" I replied rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"Hey girls, has the new girl shown up yet?" Beck asked as he and Andre came back from Jetbrew with some coffee.

"I don't know, I wasn't aware we were supposed to stalk her" Beck sighed turning to look at Cat.

"Not yet" She shook her head "You guys, I have to go find Robbie before class. Bye!" She waved before walking over to the stairs and leaving.

"We should probably start heading over to Sikowitz's class" Andre said adjusting his backpack on his shoulder.

"Go ahead man, We'll catch up in a sec" Beck smiled as Andre nodded and headed for the stairs as well. Once he was gone Beck turned to look at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just want to make sure we're all on the same page about getting to know the new girl"

I sighed "Fine, but the second she does something and pisses me off I'm going after her"

"Fair enough" He said leaning in and kissing my temple. "Let's go to class"

"You go, I have to drop something off at my locker" I said and Beck nodded before walking down the steps. I walked over to my locker and left my pearphone charger before throwing my empty coffee cup away & walking down the hall to Sikowitz's class.

I swung the door open, There was Beck locking eyes with the new girl who was now rubbing his chest. Yup, I definitely don't like her.

"Dude, Why you rubbing my boyfriend?" I said making both Beck and the girl turn around.

"Oh, I spilled coffee on-"

"Get away from him" I told her gesturing for her to move away.

"Relax" Beck said walking over and kissing me on the cheek, an attempt to calm me down.

"OH MY GOD THERE'S A HUGE FIRE!" Sikowitz yelled.

Before I could react Beck was already pushing me towards the door.

"Kidding! Kidding! Just wanted to get your blood pumping, which I did. Ha!" He said excited that he made us all freak out "Alright let's get started, Rumps in chairs" He said throwing his bag off to the side.

Beck sighed in relief as the rest of the class settled down and we took our seats.

"Ok, first I'd like to introduce our new student Tori, And I'd like to thank Tori for the generous gift of 2 dollars which she handed to me this morning. Not necessary but much appreciated!"

"Why'd you give him 2 dollars?" I heard Andre ask Tori.

"I thought he was homeless"

"Now today, we're going to continue our study on group inprov, Tori! I assume you're familiar with improv?"

"Um, well yes and no"

"What does that mean?" Sikowitz asked.

"No"

"Okay. Improv, Acting without a script. Which means, the actors must make up their own actions and dialogue as they perform the scene. Understood?"

"I-"

"Excellent! Jade, You will captain the first group of the day. Choose your actors!" Sikowitz said and I smirked getting up and walking up to the front of the class.

"Cat, Eli, Beck and Tori" I said pointing at them.

"Okay, let's give them a place" SIkowitz asked the class.

"Home" Robbie yelled.

"Home!" Sikowitz repeated writing it on the whiteboard. "And now we need a situation"

"Big news!" Andre offered.

"Andre, nobody wants to see big nudes"

"News!"

"Ah, well that's news!" He said also writing it on the whiteboard.

"Uh, why don't you go wait in the hall" I told Tori In my fakest voice.

"Um, Okay" She said walking out to the hall.

"Okay, at home big news and Action!"

"Hey babe, how was work today?" I turned to Beck.

"Uh, I got fired" He asnwered.

"Again?" Eli added.

"Our daddy's a loser"

"It's okay, I've got great news that'll cheer up this whole family" I said walking over to Tori.

"What is it? Tell us" Cat said.

"I went to the animal shelter and got us, A dog" I smiled.

"Um, Yup. I'm the new family dog! woof" Tori said.

"Sikowitz, will you please tell this amateur that dogs can't talk and that they don't walk on 2 legs" I said but Sikowitz didn't answer. "Sikowitz!" I yelled getting his attention.

"Oh I'm sorry, I was sucking the milk out of this coconut, But it's true Tori, If you're gonna play a dog, Be a dog" I smirked as she got on her knees and barked.

"And Action!"

"I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog!" I repeated my line.

"Whoa" both Eli and Cat said kneeling down to pet Tori.

"Can the dog sleep in our room?" Beck asked.

"No honey, It can't" I said giving him an annoyed look. "Uh oh, Looks like this dog has bugs in her fur"

"Uh, woof"

"eewww" Cat said.

"Gross!" Eli added.

"Oh it's okay, I read on the internet that coffee works great for getting rid of fur bugs!" I said walking down and taking a random guys Iced coffee.

"Maybe you shouldn't-"

"Jade" Andre called out but I ignored him and dumped the coffee with Ice on Tori's head.

She stood up and looked at me in disbelief.

"What's the prob, Dog" I asked with a smirk on my face. She frowned and ran out of the classroom.

I turned to Beck who shook his head and gave me a disapproving look as Andre ran after her.

"What? It's called Improv" I said Raising the empty coffee cup.

"It's called crossing the line, Jade" Beck said taking a hold of my wrist and throwing the coffee cup aside.

"Whatever" I said pulling my wrist away "If you like her that much why don't you go after her"

"Jade" Beck called and I shook my head annoyed and walked out of the other door.

I walked over to the Black Box theatre and took a seat on the empty stage.

"Ditching class?"

I turned around to see Ryder walking up from behind the curtains, shaking his head.

"Why are you here?" I asked laying down on the cool stage floor.

"It's my second day, I can still use the "I got lost" Excuse" He chuckled taking a seat next to me "So, what's yours?"

"I spilled some coffee in class and everyone freaked out, It was so annoying" I sighed.

"Everyone freaked out because you spilled some coffee?" Ryder asked confused.

I sat up "Okay, I dumped a cup of iced coffee on the new girls head" I admitted making Ryder laugh.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked in between laughs.

"Because she's annoying, Like you" I smirked.

"Well I must not be that annoying to you since you haven't "spilled" any coffee on me"

"You're annoying, Trust me. I'd just rather not waste my precious coffee on you"

"Why not? You wasted it on that girl"

"It wasn't my coffee" I said just as theatre door swung open.

"Jade?" I heard Beck call "Jade!" He said spotting me on the stage floor.

"What?"

"What are you doing here?" He asked looking at Ryder.

"Blowing off steam" I replied.

"Among other things" Ryder joked making Beck scowl.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You have to go and apologize to Tori" He said pointing at the door.

"No, I don't have to do anything" Ryder nodded approvingly.

"She wants to leave Hollywood Arts"

"Good"

"Jesus Jade, Just go apologize"

"I said no, And if you're so worried about not seeing her again why don't you go ask her out" I said glaring at him.

"Are you serious right now?" Beck said running a hand through his hair.

"We were doing an improv scene Beck!"

"Jade shouldn't have to apologize for being a good actress, Topi's the one who couldn't stay in character" Ryder chimed in.

"Tori"

"Who cares!" I yelled.

"Why do you care anyways? This is none of your business" Beck said turning towards Ryder.

"You're right, it's not. But since we're picking sides, I just though that I should pick Jade's since her boyfriend didn't"

"I'm not picking sides!"

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes "I'm not feeling too well, Ryder will you take me home?"

"Of course!" Ryder smirked standing up and helping me off the ground.

"See you tomorrow" I waved before walking out of the theatre with Ryder beside me.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888

Finally updated!

Hope you like it,

Please Read & Review and let me know what you think!

-HeedragonGillian.


	5. Chapter 5

"Some boyfriend you got" Ryder exhaled closing the front door behind us "He's a keeper!"

"Oh shut up!" I said throwing my bag onto the couch.

"Seems like he really likes this Tori girl"

"Please! Beck loves me, I doubt a twig like her will catch his attention" I replied plopping onto the couch.

"Whatever you say babe" He chuckled taking a seat next to me "You're better off with a guy like me, Don't you think?" He smirked.

"Well in that case, I'm better off alone"

"Your loss" He said placing his arm around my shoulder.

"Ugh! I'm going to my room" I said throwing his hand off and getting up "Don't bother me!"

8888888888888888888888

The next morning I woke up and made my way over to the bathroom to take a shower. I peeled off my clothes and turned on the water, Carefully stepping in and sliding the glass door closed, instantly relaxing as the hot water hit my skin.

I began humming "Take me or Leave me" as I grabbed my sponge and started scrubbing.

"Holy chiz I have to take a piss!"

I screamed as the bathroom door swung open and closed behind Ryder as he walked up to the toilet and did his business.

"Oh hey Jade" Ryder smirked turning to look at me as I desperately tried to cover my body. I gave him a dirty look. "What?"

"Um, Hello? I'm in the shower!" I yelled as he pulled up his boxers and flushed the toilet, Making the hot water turn cold. "Fuck, That's cold!" I yelled again.

"Oh, Sorry" He said nonchalantly as he leaned on the sink.

"Get the hell out you perv!"

"Hey, you're the one who left the door unlocked!"

"Get. Out." I shivered as the cold water kept on coming out.

"Okay, Okay!" Ryder chuckled raising his arms in defeat. "Don't stay in there too long or you'll get a cold"

Once he closed the door I quickly stepped out and locked it. Just how much longer do I have to suffer? I sighed, Turning the water off and drying myself with a towel before quickly dressing myself for school.

I walked out of the bathroom and down the stairs where Ryder was already eating breakfast in the living room. I made my way over to him and stuck my hand out.

"Can I help you?" Ryder asked leaning back onto the couch and crossing his legs.

"My car keys, Hand them over" He smirked before digging into the pocket of his leather jacket and throwing the keys into my hands.

"Have fun walking to school" I smiled.

"I won't be the one walking to school today" Ryder stood up.

"Excuse me?"

"I accidently used up all of your gas yesterday, I barely made it home. Sorry doll" He shrugged walking over to the front door and going outside.

The NERVE! I exhaled through my nose before following him out. "Are you fucking kidding me? You better fill my tank!"

"Sometime this week, I promise!" He replied as he pulled the cover off a motorcycle.

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"A little gift from Jessica" Ryder smirked swing his leg over it and taking a seat.

"Your little girlfriend from the other night?" I asked.

"No, not girlfriend. More like an acquaintance I have casual sex with"

"Ugh, You're disgusting" I shook my head.

"Hey, That acquaintance is reason I'm not using your car anymore" He pointed out "Come on, I'll give you a ride" Ryder motioned for me to come over, patting the space behind him.

"Fine, It's the least you can do" I said rolling my eyes before walking over and hopping on.

"Put this on" Ryder handed me his helmet and I did just that. "Alright, Hold on tight"

"I'd rather not"

"Suit yourself" He smirked before revving up the bike and taking off. The momentum almost throwing me off, I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I thought you'd rather not"

"Shut up and drive!"

88888888888888888888888888

After Ryder dropped me off at the front steps I made my way inside and walked over to my locker.

"Jade!" Cat walked over.

"Hey" I smiled shoving some books into my locker.

"Did you finish studying for the theatre tech exam?"

"No, I've been staying up trying to cram everything in my head but I just don't get it" I slammed my locker shut.

"Wanna come over tonight? I can help you" The bubbly red head asked as she twirled a piece of her hair.

"Really? Thanks, I just have to check in with my mom and I'll head over"

"You're welcome! Come on let's go to class" I nodded shutting my locker and following Cat to Sikowitz's class.

8888888888888888888888888

Cat and I walked in and took a seat, Beck was already there talking to one of his friends. And Just as I was about to get up and talk to him Sikowitz fell in through the window.

"Good morning young performers!" Sikowitz greeted us as he got off the floor.

"Why'd you come in through the window?" Eli asked.

"Because! Being a good performer is about making interesting choices" He said pointing at the window he had just crawled through.

"That explains his pants!" I yelled making the rest of the class laugh. Instantly glaring at Tori as she walked into class.

"Tori, You're back" Sikowitz said turning to face her "You ever thought about coming in through the window?"

She frowned "No"

"Think About it. Now sit, sit." I saw Beck glance at her and I REALLY didn't like her. "Okay, Today we're going to do some Alphabetical Improve. What is Alphabetical Improve you ask, So I answer, It's when you give a letter to the first actor who speaks in the scene, If we use the letter A as an example then the actor must make his first word start with the letter A. Which Might go something like..." Sikowitz pointed at Beck.

"Apples are falling out of my butt" Beck answered.

"Lovely, Now the next actor who speaks must start with the next letter in the alphabet. In this case B, So he might say..." He gestured at Andre to answer.

"Bring those apples so that we may all enjoy the fresh fruit from Beck's butt"

"Charming, Now who wants to lead the first group?"

"I do!" Tori raised her hand.

"Alright Tori, Choose your actors!" Sikowitz said as she made her way up to the front of the class.

"Okay, Andre, Cat, Beck and Jade" I gave her a questioning look "Yeah, You" I shrugged getting up and walking to the front and kissing Beck, Just reminding her he was which she rolled her eyes at.

"Jade, Kiss your boyfriend on your own time" Sikowtiz walked to the back of the class.

"Oh I will!" I smirked at Beck.

"Okay, you start your line with the wrong letter and you're out! Robbie give us a letter"

"P!" His puppet yelled "Oh, I was gonna say P!"

"Okay, the scene can be about whatever you want, The first letter of the first word is P! Tori action!"

"Please Go take a shower!" She say turning to me.

"Quit telling me what to do" I placed my hands on my hips.

"Relax girls, Let's all try to get along" Beck said getting between us.

"Totally!" Cat added.

"Cat your line had to start with an s!" Sikowitz called out.

"Salami!"

"Too late Cat"

"Aw, My life is the worst!" She exclaimed.

"Here's a piece of candy" Sikowitz said handing it to her.

"Yay, I love candy!" She smiled taking it and sitting down.

"Alright Andre, letter S to you!"

"Uh, something just bit my toe!" Andre pointed at his foot.

"Turtle! That turtle just but his toe!" Tori yelled pointing at it too.

"Unbelievable that you're even here" I stated.

"Very immature of you to say that" Beck said to me.

"Come on Andre W!" Sikowitz yelled.

"What if the turtle bit broke my toe bone?" He answered.

"X-rays are the only way to find out"

"You should shut up" I smiled at Tori.

"Zap! I just healed your toe with my magic finger!" Beck replied.

"Thanks!"

"Andre, Your next line had to start with A. Sit down!"

"Aw, I just got my toe bone fixed" Andre groaned walking done and taking a seat.

"Tori, Letter A to you!"

"Aliens, are you ones who can heal with finger zapping!" Tori turned to Beck.

"By the way Pthh!" I stuck my tongue out.

"Correct, I am an alien" Beck replied and Tori fake gasped.

"Don't hurt me, Please" She move closer to Beck.

"Even though she's extremely annoying!" I yelled.

"Fainting, Because I can't breathe your earth's air" Beck dropped to the ground.

"Gosh, It fainted" Tori pointed at him.

"Excellent! Tori and Jade keep going the next letter is H!" Sikowitz called out.

"Hey, Why don't you go jump off that cliff over there!" I smiled.

"I think you should" She replied.

"Just where did you come from?"

"Kangaroos"

"Lousy animals, Kangaroos. They're awkward and dirty" I pointed out.

"Maybe they learned from you" She said as the classroom filled with Oohs.

"No one talks to me like that"

"Obviously, Some one should"

"Please run in front of a bus!" I yelled.

"Quite obnoxious of you to say" Tori crossed her arms.

"Really?"

"Sure was"

"Thanks!" I yelled sarcastically.

"Up your nose I see boogers"

"Very clever" I said placing my hands back onto my hips.

"Wish you'd thought of it?" She smirked.

"X marks the spot I want to punch!" I pointed at her face.

"Your finger smells weird!"

"Zero Is what you are on a scale of 1 to 10"

"And back to the letter A!"

"As if I care what you think!"

"Better watch yourself"

"Can't take it" Tori smiled mirroring my hand on hip pose.

"Don't push me!" I yelled.

"Eat your pants!"

"You eat your pants! WAIT" Crap!

"Sorry Jade, The next letter was-"

"F I KNOW!" I yelled Glaring at Tori before stomping off the platform and to my seat.

"They alien is moving" Andre pointed out as Beck started getting up.

"Get up alien" Tori grabbed Becks arm.

"Head, Feels dizzy"

"I know what'll make you feel better"

"Jumping Jacks?" Beck asked.

"Kiss me" She smirked as I sat up straight in my chair.

"Little Weird, Let's do it" He answered Leaning in and kissing her as the rest of class clapped and cheered.

"Man I love this school" Tori said pulling away.

And that was enough to send me over the edge, I looked at Beck and shook my head before grabbing my bag and walking out of the class.

"Jade!" I heard him call out but ignored him as I walked over to the girls bathroom and locked myself in the handicap stall. Ryder was right, Some boyfriend I got!

8888888888888888888

Sorry for taking forever!

Please Read and Review!

-HeeDragonGillian.


End file.
